Unplanned Playdates at the Park
by Little Miss Invisible
Summary: It is a common misconception that Lily and James had their first interaction on the Hogwarts Express at age 11. That was their second interaction. The first interaction was one that both barely remember but it was one that stayed in their hearts and minds. Written for the OTP Boot Camp Competition.


It's a common misconception that James Potter and Lily Evans had their first interaction on the Hogwarts Express at age 11. That was their second interaction. The first interaction was one that both barely remember but it was one that stayed in their hearts and minds.

It was at an abandoned park in Cokesworth that it had happened. James Potter had gotten so sick of socializing with pureblood children his age at the Annual Ministry Charity Auction and Luncheon and had asked an elf belonging to the Potter Family to apparate him to a park, any park as long as he could play.

The closest park that Peony had found was the abandoned park in Cokesworth. As soon as James was at the park, he heard sniffling coming from behind a tree not more than 10 meters from where he was. He walked over to where he heard the sniffles and was shocked to see a red-headed girl that looked to be his age.

"Are you okay, miss?" James asked, holding out a handkerchief.

"I-I'm fine." James offered the handkerchief once more and she took it without protest.

"Thank you." She said, taking the handkerchief and dabbing her eyes.

She returned the handkerchief to him as he sat beside her. He had been smart enough to leave his robe with Peony and was only wearing formal slacks and a maroon button up shirt.

"Why were you crying?"

"Tuney, my sister was being mean to me and called me a freak . Why are you here and dressed like that?"

"I was attending this boring lunch so I escaped. I wanted to play, not brag about toys."

"What's your name anyway?"

"I'm James, James Potter. How about you?"

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans. Since it's not really much fun to sit around and talk why don't we go and play by the swings?"

The two 7 year old kids played until it was late in the afternoon. Both of them were tired after playing on the swings, sliding down the slide and spinning around in the merry-go-round. They sat down one again underneath the oak tree where James had found Lily crying and started to talk.

"So why did your sister call you a freak?"

"It was because I can do this." Lily plucked a flower from the ground, placed it in her palm, closed her fist and opened it. Inside her palm, the flower was opening and closing as if by magic.

"You're a witch." James said, excitement noticeable in his hazel eyes.

"That's not a very nice thing to say! I'm not a witch. That's even worse than being a freak!" Lily said, folding her arms and turning away from James.

"I didn't mean it like that, Lily." James said chuckling while turning her to face him again. "You see I have magic as well. I'm a wizard and you're a witch."

"Prove it." Lily said defiantly, still crossing her arms.

James picked up a branch beside him and with a quick wave of his hand over the twig, it materialized into a red rose which he gave to Lily. Lily blushed, smelled the rose and smiled.

"Huh, I guess you were telling the truth."

"Of course I was. Do I look like I would lie to you?" James teased.

"Well…. If the shoe fits." Lily teased back.

"Lily!" James cried out, hitting her playfully on the arm.

The two laughed and eventually settled into a comfortable silence.

"James?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lily?" James responded, facing Lily.

"Can you tell me about magic?"

This sparked a conversation that made Lily's head spin. She couldn't get her head around the fact all of the fictional things she read about magic were real. Goblins and ghouls, fairies and pixies, dragons and giant snakes all existed in the magical world.

James was understanding though about what Lily was feeling. He explained in the simplest terms partially because that was how it was explained to him, partially because he knew it was a new and slightly foreign concept to Lily.

Their conversation spanned hours and soon, before they knew it, the sun was already setting and a tell-tale sound of apparition was heard. Of course, the two children were too busy with their conversation to notice.

"-spells like Lumos which creates light and Aguamenti which creates water. Of course, there are more than charms at Hogwarts. There's Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration which I know is going to be my favourite subject, Astronomy, History of Magic and of course another favourite of mine, Flying! There are four houses in Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I don't know how we'll be sorted though since it's a tradition not to tell but –"

"James Fleamont Potter! You don't say those kinds of things! You know about the Statute of Secrecy. Oh dear Merlin, you're going to be in Azkaban for the breaking the Statue of Secrecy and you haven't even attended Hogwarts yet! Oh, what will your father say?" Euphemia Potter panicked.

"Mum calm down!"

"How can I be calm when my son could possibly be a criminal at age 7!?" Euphemia shouted, hyperventilating.

"Mum, I'm not breaking the Statue of Secrecy! Lily is a witch, a muggleborn. Show her, Lily." James urged.

Lily complied, opening the palm still holding the flower and the flower began opening and closing and spinning, new addition both James and Lily noticed. Euphemia, noticing the flower, began to calm down and knowing how to sense her son's magic, knew it wasn't just him pretending that she was doing it.

"Okay. So you are a witch. I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to overreact."

"I understand, Mrs. Potter. There's no need to apologize."

"Anyway, it's time for me and James to go back to the uhm… event since James didn't formally say goodbye. Isn't that right, James?" She said, sending a look to James.

"but mum!" James cried petulantly, standing up and stamping his foot.

"Nonsense. You can owl Lily and anyway, you'll meet each other at Hogwarts when you're eleven. We have to go, James. Your father must be going mad with worry."

"Fine. It was really nice meeting you Lily but I have to go."

"Don't worry, James. If what you said what true then we'll see each other at Hogwarts. Just don't forget me."

"I'll never forget you Lily."

"And I'll never forget you James. Bye! I have to go as well. It's already time for supper." Lily said, standing up.

"Bye Lily!" James waved to Lily as he and his mum walked slowly to the tree where James had been apparated to.

"Bye James!" Lily waved before running to a white house just a few blocks from the park.

Euphemia looked around and sure that no one was looking, apparated her and James back to the Annual ministry Charity Auction and Luncheon which was just wrapping up, thankfully. As soon as the Potter got home, James got a lecture that had his ears ringing for days and had him broom confiscated for the next month but nothing could tear the smile off of his face, even when his mum was berating him.

"What are you smiling about James? This is no laughing matter! You left the party without telling either of us and I had to look all over just to find you." Euphemia said with her hands on her hips as her son smiled of, gazing into the distance.

"I'm going to marry her one day, mum."

"What?"

"I'm going to marry Lily Evans one day, I promise you."

And James kept his promise even though he had forgotten he had even given it. When he introduced Lily to his mother, his mother just smiled and when James finally told his mum that he and Lily were getting married, all that his mum had said was that he'd told her already when he was seven years old.


End file.
